Due to the large population of viewers of video content, such as television, businesses continue to seek more effective means to advertise their goods and services in advertising slots that are included within any playable media content, whether via set-top boxes or online streaming. For content providers, the ability to monetize advertising opportunities while providing video content is an important factor in being able to sustainably provide this content. An important factor for optimal monetization of advertising opportunities in set-top box settings is to ensure high user interaction with any advertising content. One of the challenges with presenting standard advertising slots interspersed within media content, such as a television show, is that, over time, and regardless of the content, users become conditioned to ignore the advertisements. Accordingly, the likelihood that a user will view, listen to, or interact with an advertisement continues to be reduced even for advertisements that may be relevant to the user's interests and/or that they might otherwise find valuable.
One approach to retain target audience attention is to include long advertisements that provide a skip option to users after a pre-determined period of time, forcing a user to at least momentarily focus on the advertised content. Another approach that has been employed is providing any advertising in the advertising slots at a higher volume compared to a volume of the played media content.
Conventional approaches, as mentioned above, may instill a negative user experience. Thus, content providers may wish to provide a positive experience for users, in order to develop and maintain their user base, which may be used to improve advertising revenue over the long term. Embodiments of the current disclosure may provide advertising content in a non-intrusive manner, which allows for positive user interactions with the advertising content, thereby preserving a sustainable user base.